Pieces
by miimaicellf
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles & pieces of ideas that might/might not become stories. Couples aren't always the pairing. 3  ItaYasha - Eyes flashed crimson for a second before becoming dark. A shiver ran up Yashamaru's spine as he took an involuntary step backwards.
1. Friends forever ShikaIno

***Friends Forever***

**... ... ... ...**

**As the summery says these are just bits and pieces of ideas that might or might never become full blown stories. Each is a single unconnected idea unless stated otherwise at the beginning. Updates will be fairly irregular, then again, that's normal for me.**

**#The least you need to know before reading - Um, nothing really for this one.**

**Disclaimer : Neither of the characters belong to me**

* * *

"…wait…"

She obeyed, stopping just before the door. Her back was to him, an unseen playful smirk on her lips. She waited, pretending to fix her strappy short dress. All she needed was a short phrase. One word would suffice.

_~ Stay ~_

But it was the meaning this simple phrase/word implied that she needed. She needed to know that she still stood a chance. That his heart didn't already belong so completely to another. That maybe there was space enough for them…and maybe her heart wasn't going to be shattered.

She knew him better than most anyone. He wouldn't say it. He couldn't. He wouldn't ask her to say. He wouldn't lie just to keep her near. Both of them already knew the truth. He cherished her friendship but she wouldn't be satisfied as "just friends". But still, she waited, her heart pumping anxiously in her chest.

Holding out hope for a second longer, her smirk finally dropped. A sad smile stretched her glossed lips. She was right, of course, he wouldn't say it. Releasing a soft sight she finally broke the silence as she reached for the doorknob, "Goodbye, Shikamaru."

His voice carried across the room, reaching her as she crossed the threshold, "Goodbye, Ino." It was a good thing he hadn't moved an inch the whole time, otherwise he might've seen the silent tears that now spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

**Very short, I know...for once. Let me know what you thought.  
Should**** I continue posting ideas that have a possibility of becoming stories?  
****Review?  
Please?**


	2. Distractions KibaIno

***Distractions***

**... ... ... ...**

**I felt bad about doing that to Ino so I decided to make it up to her. This doesn't actually connect with the 1st one, though.**

**The least you need to know before reading - Nothing, once again**

**Disclaimer : Not mine**

**  


* * *

**

A short growl left the blonde's throat making the man in front of her smirk his annoyingly sexy smirk. She planted her fists on her hips with a little bit of difficulty thanks to the strong hands currently placed at her waist. Her expression having yet to improve, blue eyes narrowed to glare up a the owner of said hands. "Inuzuka, you **infuriate **me." The aforementioned male simply chuckled, smirk completely intact. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Kiba leaned towards her, his tattooed cheek brushing against hers as he whispered, "Just one of the reasons you love me so much."

Before she could respond, Ino gasped, anger momentarily forgotten as gentle lips pressed down on her soft skin. Teeth grazed her shoulder and neck, eliciting a shiver from the young woman when a warm tongue retraced their path. Smirking lips then pressed down on her skin snapping Ino out of her daze. Releasing a sound of anger and protest she tried to push against his chest. Kiba immediately stopped and grabbed her hands, roughly pushing her against the wall and pining her wrists above her head.

A shiver of fear and excitement raced down her spine at the bold and slightly wild look in the eyes of her fiancé. Trying to call his bluff, she acted as if having her wrists pinned was an everyday thing. However, she was unable to squash the tremble in her voice, "Y-you know, Inuzuka doesn't really suit me…Ino Inuzuka? No, right? What about Kiba Yamanaka, has a much better ring to it, don't you think?" She hesitantly glanced up at her fiancé. A playful smirk curved his lips. Kiba pressed himself against her soft body, crushing his mouth to hers in a feral, passionate and demanding kiss.

He wouldn't lose this time.

Shock disappeared and anger was once again brought to the forefront. Ino tried to free her hands but he only pushed her harder against the wall, his mouth never leaving hers. A short fight of tug and push ensued.

Kiba began to loose control of the teasing game he had initiated. Her attempts to push him away only fueling his desperate need to assert his ownership of her. His kisses were forceful and angry and not to mention a bit possessive, trailing down her neck and back up to her lips nipping at her skin here and there. Various insults, growls and much softer sounds, most of which were unsuccessfully suppressed, came from the blond woman under his attack.

He could feel her resolve wavering with every shove, her rigid stance further giving way the longer his lips moved roughly against hers. Finally her body relaxed, pushing against his not in an attempt to escape but, rather, as a means of being closer. He all too willingly obliged her silent demand, releasing one of her wrists to wrap his arm around her waist. Eager fingers snuck under her shirt, nails scraping pleasantly along her back. Her free hand now busied itself with the messy brown locks at the nape of his neck.

A soft woof broke through, sounding remarkably like a polite and awkward cough. The couple turned towards the noise, bodies still pressed tightly against each other and cheeks flushed with color. A large white dog sat patiently at the entrance to the living room. His fur was sticking up in all directions seeing as he'd just had a bath, making him look something like a cross between a walking puff ball and a very fluffy sheep.

Kiba pulled back slightly, his grip on his fiancée growing slack. "Akamaru, can't you see we're trying to have a moment?" he whined. Ino snorted and elbowed Kiba in the stomach before slipping out of the arms encircling her body and walking towards the white pony sized dog. "Aw, doesn't your fur feel so much nicer now that it's clean?" She cooed petting Akamaru's head. The dog gave an affirmative bark, or at least she assumed it was affirmative.

The flustered young woman began to lead the dog away saying something about a blue collar making him look even more handsome but paused before getting very far. Glancing shyly over her shoulder she repeated the words that had led to their short make out battle, "We're leaving in three minutes. Don't be late." With a final nod of her head, Ino disappeared into the bathroom.

Kiba slumped against the wall, sliding down into a crouch. Three more minutes and he would've been able to avoid going to Ino's family reunion. A few seconds later the soft sound of fabric tearing reached his ears followed by the blonde's annoyed voice. "Kiba! That's the third one this month!" Kiba let out a small laugh, the grin visible for all to see as he rested his head back against the wall.

Spaghetti straps were not very compatible with Inuzuka teeth, after all.

**

* * *

**

**My first attempt at fluff and as usual it didn't exactly turned out like I expected.**


	3. Brothers ItaYasha

*** Brothers***

… … … …

**The least you need to know : Yashamaru is a few steps from trying to kill Gaara.**

**Disclaimer : …not mine…**

* * *

Yashamaru sent the redhead out with a small smile and a pat on the head. The child waved back at him already a block away and clutching the teddy bear tightly to his chest.

The door closed.

The smile dropped immediately after.

He made his way to the basement, locking the door behind him before opening the door to the cabinet at the furthermost left corner. It was there that he had hidden his shinobi uniform and weapons. Most of the weapons were hidden among and under a pile of old moth-eaten rags. His niece and nephews had never bothered to investigate the seemingly junk filled cabinet.

He would do it soon.

The Kazekage wouldn't be made to wait much longer…and neither would his sister.

Yashamaru carefully pulled out his weapon pouch and kunai holster. After a minute of carefully groping around and blindly searching for the weapons, his hand closed around the steel handle of a kunai. He spent a few moments repeating this action until both the pouch and holster were well stocked. Next, Yashamaru felt around for his vest and forehead protector. These were a little more difficult to find among the pile of cloth, but in the end they came up just as the weapons had. He had been busy preparing for a while when his back straightened abruptly.

There it was again.

For a couple days now, he had been feeling as if someone was watching him. It wasn't every minute of every day, just a few fleeting moments at a time and then the feeling would disappear. Each time, he would look around discretely and try to assure himself that he had nothing to worry about. Shaking the feeling off as nothing more than paranoia, Yashamaru would then continue on as if nothing was wrong. Even from down in the basement, however, he could feel the stare of a hunter watching its prey.

Cold.

Calm.

Confident.

He knew it was impossible, nobody could see him down there. There weren't any windows in the basement in an attempt to keep as much sand out of the house as possible. That only left one option. Nobody could see him…but he could feel their piercing stare nonetheless.

Donning his civilian clothes once more, Yashamaru carefully placed his uniform and weapons back in the cabinet, hiding a couple of kunai up his sleeves before walking up the stairs and out of the basement.

The house was dark and silent but he didn't bother flicking on the light and instead calmly opened the front door. A cool night breeze swept his short yellow locks around his head, making the sand at his feet swirl softly. He held a hand to his face, brushing the hair from his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Most of Suna was nestled safe and warm in their house. It was still early enough that the day's warmth had yet to completely disappear before the subzero temperatures of the night claimed the desert village. Everything was quiet, only the hushed sound of swirling sand disturbed the silence of the night.

Yashamaru wasn't fooled.

Across the street, a lone figure calmly detached itself from the shadows. A man - no, he was still too young though his every move indicated he had lived through much in his short years - clad in a black cloak with red cloud patterns walked a few paces towards him. He stopped directly under the streetlight across from Yashamaru. His hair was long and dark, held in a loose ponytail, and a scratched forehead protector with the Konoha leaf symbol adorned his forehead.

Yashamaru smiled a smile so practiced it was almost second nature now. The young man simply raised his face to stare directly at him. His eyes flashed crimson for a split second before becoming dark. A shiver ran up Yashamaru's spine as he took an involuntary step backwards.

"You still serve him."

"Who are you?" It had been so long since he had fought yet his body hadn't forgotten. Yashamaru still remembered the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, the tingle in his legs, the itch in his hands - this was a very dangerous game they were playing.

A strange breeze blew quite unexpectedly and all light within the city went out at once. Yashamaru spun around, weapons grasped firmly in both hands, searching for more foreign ninja but there was no other presence. The temperature immediately dropped making his breath visible as he exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself. Yashamaru quickly turned back to the dark haired man but he had disappeared.

Something was wrong. No sound, not even the shifting sand, was heard. Everything was so quiet and still almost as if all sound had been sucked out of Suna. Try as he might, Yashamaru was having trouble detecting the presence of his adversary or of anyone really.

"You still serve him." The voice of the young man repeated. Echoing throughout the seemingly empty village of sand, Yashamaru was unable to locate its point of origin.

The voice continued. "He destroyed that which was most precious to you, took your shinobi life away and in the process forced you to look after the very thing that kil-" "Shut up! Shut up!" Trembling, Yashamaru crumpled to the floor fists pressed tightly against his ears as the kunai fell, no longer caring about an enemy attack.

Only silence greeted Yashamaru a few seconds later when he finally dropped onto all fours. He didn't bother looking around or even picking the silver weapons lying in the sand only a few inches from his hands. Shivers were still running all over his body as he whispered, "What do you want?"

"No, its what do **you **want?" His breath was coming in short pants. The cold shivers intensifying somewhat. Impossible, surely this stranger wasn't suggesting what he thought he was.

"He should have been the one to die." The voice was no longer echoing, instead sounding close by. It took Yashamaru a few tries to get his voice to stop shaking long enough to speak, "No, the Kazekage…he is, he is irreproachable." While Yashamaru's voice seemed to grow fainter and fainter by the second, the stranger's only seemed to get louder. "After what he did, it would only be right for you to deliver his final punishment." The dark haired young man's voice was so close now

Yashamaru swallowed a large gulp of air unexpectedly. No, no, no he couldn't! A small part of him had briefly fostered the idea of killing the Kazekage but it had been squashed and shoved to the deepest, darkest corner of his being. A single salty tear fell to be absorbed into the sand followed by another and another.

A single hiccup. "I c-can't."

"Avenge your sister." A pale slender hand with long calloused fingers appeared before his blurry eyes.


End file.
